Schoolstuck
by Jadeharley74
Summary: Some Davejohn. Some Jadekat. Some Rosemary. Schoolstuck. humanstuck. enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and as usual, you are in a bad mood.

As usual, Equius and Eridan were being total DOUCHEBAGS. You're also in a bad mood because- well, you're Karkat, and you're almost always in a bad mood. A frenemy of yours (Meenah Peixies) often refers to you as "Shouty".

The lunch bell rings, so you head up to the cafeteria. You get your crappy cafeteria food and scan the large room for your friends. You quickly spot John Egbert, Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam, and Sollux Captor sitting at a table halfway across the cafeteria. You walk over and sit next to Sollux and say "Hey."

"Thup KK." he responds with his usual lisp, before going back into the conversation at the table. John is talking, so you decide to listen to him for once.

"So my cousin Jade is coming today, she should be here soon." John stands up, letting go of his boyfriend Dave's hand, looks around and smiles. He says that he'll be right back, disappears momentarily, and comes back with a girl about Karkat's age with long messy black hair, round glasses, and emerald green eyes. You are momentarily surprised that anyone related to Egbert could be so attractive, but shake the thought off.

"This is my cousin Jade! She just transferred to our school and I want you all to meet her." says John.

"Hi Guys! Its so nice to finally meet you all, John told me all about you. In fact, I bet I can guess who you all are." She walks over to Dave. "You're Dave." he gave a nod, with a rare small smile. She walks over to Sollux. "You're Sollux." She smiles knowingly as Sollux smiles and responds with a "Yep." She walks over to Terezi. "You're Terezi." The blind girl Grins and says "Of course. Who else would be there to wear bright red glasses if I didn't?" Terezi taps her red lenses. Jade laughs and continues on to Rose. "You're Rose." Rose smiles and says "Certainly." She moves over to Kanaya. "And you're Kanaya. I really like your skirt by the way." Kanaya says "Thank you very much. I made it myself." Jade smiles and turns to You. "And last but not least, Karkat." She gives you a dazzling smile. You give a small smile and say "Yeah."

"WOW, Jade!" says John. "You actually got Karkat to SMILE! You _must_ be good with people!"

**((Chances are, since this is my first fanfic, nobody's gonna read this, at least not today. But I might do another chapter tonight, I don't know. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think.))**


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Jade Harley and you're new at school.

It's a good thing John is at this school, because if he wasn't, you'd be totally lost. You were just kind of standing there awkwardly until John saw you and took you over to his table with his friends. You think they all seem like great people! But now you're going with Karkat for a student tour, since the principle said someone had to, and you two have basically all the same classes together. You both get hall passes, and start to go around the school.

"This is the gym." Says Karkat, opening the gym door. "For math classes, obviously." You laugh and so does he. "And the change rooms are over there." he says, after you've both stopped laughing. Once you're done with the gym, he leads you back upstairs.

"So what are your favourite classes?" he asks. "I love science. And then there's art, and music." you say. "What about you?" "Math, Science. Art is pretty good too." he replies.

The rest of the tour is enjoyable. You have a feeling you and Karkat will be really good friends….. Or maybe more. NO. BAD JADE. YOU BARELY KNOW HIM. STOPPIT.

After the tour, you have to go to classes. You have Religion next, your least favourite subject. Karkat does too. But that's not for another 20 minutes. "So what do we do now? I don't see the point in barging into English class halfway through the lesson." You say. Karkat gives you a grin. "follow me."

The school has its own theatre, even if it is small. Karkat leads you there, and takes you backstage. There was a door on the back wall, barely visible being the same colour as the wall. "Not afraid of heights, are you?" He asks. "Nope." He lead you through the door, and up a metal staircase. "Here." says Karkat.

You're up above the stage, where all the lighting is. He leads you out to the metal platform directly above the stage, and sits down. You do the same. "So when did you find this place?" you ask. "I helped out with the lighting once for a school play. I wouldn't have, really, but when they offered it, I was hoping for a new hideout." he says. "So what was your old school like?" he asked. "It was pretty small for a middle school. Only about 100 students. But the good thing was almost everyone in the same grade knew each other. I knew a lot of the other 8th graders, so I was a little sad to leave all my friends. But I'm alredy making new friends here." You say that last part with a smile at Karkat. And he returns it.


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Dave Strider and you are COOL.

An hour later, you're sitting at a table in the cafeteria, next to your boyfriend, John. You guess you should explain that. You're Bi. So is John. That's enough explaining.

Like you said, you're sitting at the table next to John. You're eating your crappy cafeteria food, and you see Karkat and Jade coming over to the table. They come sit down and you say "So. How're the two lovebirds doin'?" It had _exactly_ the effect that you were going for. "We aren't fucking lovebirds, you fuckass of an idiot." says Karkat. Jade glares at you daggers.

"Right, right….. We _sure do _believe that story….."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

Jade facepalms. John is watching amusedly. "Just leave it Karkat. He's just messing with you."

The bell for third period rings and Jade and Karkat go for math, John goes for English and you head for science. Science isn't too bad you guess. What you hate about the class is the fucking girls.

"Heyyyyyyyy Daaaaaaaave." Vriska serket. The most annoying girl in the school. You guess she would be bearable if she wasn't always fucking flirting with you. "So Dave….." Shit. She's gonna ask you to be her lab partner. "Do you wanna be my lab partner for the new chapter in science?" You were just about to say something smooth and ironic to decline, but then Kanaya shows up and says "He's already my partner. Right Dave?" You nod, keeping your shaded face stoic. "oh ok." Vriska says, an obviously fake hurt expression on her face. You go sit down next to Kanaya near the front. "Thanks." You mutter. "Pleasure."

"Heyyyyyyyy Daaaaaaaave." Oh my fucking god. Its Areana Serket. You have to put up with _both serkets _in one class. Oh look. Shes sitting at the desk next to yours. Areana doesn't flirt quite as much as her twin, but she talks. A lot. You nod at her.

Well. Here goes 40 minutes listening to Areana, WHO IS NOT SHUTTING HER PIE HOLE.


	4. Chapter 4

** (Hey guys! I noticed that I have a few followers on this fic, so sorry I haven't been updating much. I got some feed back, one was great but the other one was perfect(and long might I add XD). that's what I'd like you guys to do, tell me what you like about it and what you want me to do with the story, because im just making it up as I go, im clueless XD. Sorry for the ridiculously long authors note, bye!) **

Your name is John Egbert, and you are in the SCHOOL LIBRARY.

Your geography teacher is giving you and the rest of the class the entire period to study for a project in the library. This is the only class that you have with Dave, Sollux, Jade, and Karkat all at once. So you're all sitting at the round table, not studying very much, and having a quiet conversation instead. It's what most people do when the project isn't due until a few days later; Goof off and talk in the library when the teacher gives you time to study, and study later at home.

Jade is talking. "Does this happen to all the new girls here, or am I the only one who's being completely _bombarded _with guys asking me out?" everyone laughs, quickly stopping from a glare from the librarian. "No, seriously. So far I've been asked out by Eridan, Equius (and I quote "You are quite the exquisite female"), some dude with red hair- I don't even know his name- and even Eridans douchy older brother, Cronus." Everyone bursts out laughing. You say "Well for Eridan and Cronus, that's normal. But that's rare for Equius, he thinks he's higher than everyone else, so he normally doesn't want to date anyone." Dave nods, the trace of a smile playing on his lips. "If you ask me, he's just too full of himself." everyone laughs again, but quieter this time. "Well on another note, the thchool danthe ith coming up thoon. I heard it'th going to be really good thith year." Says sollux. Then he grins. "I wonder who nepeta'th going with this year, sheth gone out with jutht about every guy in the thchool exthept Eridan, Cronuth, and Equiuth. I gueth Eridan and Cronuth are jutht too douchy and Equiuth thomehow thtumbled into the friendthone…" Everyone chuckles and then you notice something. Karkat laughed. Now that you think about it, he's been happy a lot lately, wich Weird. You have a feeling that he might have a crush on her, but you push the thought away, because just now the bell rings.

You have to go to math now. You have this class with Karkat, which is a relief because you suck at math and he normally helps you. You're walking to class and you catch up with Karkat. "Hey Karkat…" You say. He jumps a little. "Watch it fuckass, you scared the shit out of me! What do you want?" You grin at the fact that you scared him. "I was just wondering… Do you like Jade?" "Shit, uh, no!" He says. You grin. He is such a bad lyer. "Karkat, you're _such _a bad lyer." you say. "You better not tell _anybody_, including her, understand, fuckass?" He says in a hushes whisper. You grin even wider. "I promise I wont tell anybody, Karkat."

You then have to endure a period of fucking math.


End file.
